novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Kieryn Rey
Kieryn Rey is one of the main protagonists for the Frey series. She is the younger daughter of Brooklyn Rey, a former professor in the study of Ancient Ruins, and the half sister of Ashley Rey, who took after her mother in her studies, but focusing with Dueling History. Kieryn is also the first person to hold a Mythic Beast, in her case, she has [[Darkness Cerberus|'Darkness Cerberus']]. Physical description Kieryn is a very beautiful young girl with black hair, highlighted purple, silver-gray eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. She also has both of her ears pierced with small silver-colored hoop earrings.Her hair is often pulled into a low ponytail with some bangs framing her face and hanging in front of her eyes. She wears a modified version of the Legend Academy Girls Uniform uniform:, along with a sleeveless black turtleneck, black leggings and brown, high heeled boots. Her black deck case is strapped to her left thigh. Her normal attire is a white, sleeveless, blue-rimmed, hoodie jacket over a black long-sleeve shirt, red and black plaid skirt, black leggings, and her brown boots. She also wears a white belt which sags a bit to her right, with her black deck case attached. When she attended Neos Academy, her attire was of the Neo Academy's girl Uniform, consisting of a red, white trimmed, waist-length sleeveless vest over a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, with a dark red skirt, and dark red calf-length high heeled boots. She had a white belt that sagged to the side with a dark deck case attached and she also wore fingerless gloves. Personality Kieryn is a quiet young girl, keeping to herself, yet focus on her school work. She doesn't like to make friends that much. Kieryn normally doesn't speak unless asked too, and just does shrugs, gestures, stares and eye looks when communicating. She will talk when needed but prefers not to. When she doesn't talk, she tends to now reveal any emotion. Her most used expression is similar to a "I don't give a shit." Abilities Powers * Duel spirit communication: Kieryn inherited her mother's rare ability to see and communicate with Duel Spirits. * [[Mythic Beast Sense|'Mythic Beast Sense']]:''' As a holder of a Mythic Beast, Kieryn is able to speak with the Mythic Beasts. Skills * '''Dueling proficiency: Kieryn is a very skilled duelist, and was considered one of the best when she attended Neos Academy. While her deck is mainly of Dragon-Types, she doesn't let weaknesses, such as "Dragon Capture Jar" get to her. * Adaptability: Kieryn is capable of working with strong and weak cards easily and is able to adjust to changing situations, allowing her to improvise with whatever she has on hand. * Extensive knowledge on Dueling History: Having done plenty of reading on the history of dueling, Kieryn is very knowledgeable in the subject. Equipment * Duel Disk: Kieryn's duel disk is a black touchpad, and a matching energy blade. Trivia * Kieryn is left handed * Kieryn is Celtic female name meaning "Black, Dark". Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Legend of the Mythic Beasts characters Category:Legend of the Mythic Beasts